


"Cupid's Catastrophe"

by YASSDENSWH



Series: Holiday Havoc [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cupid! Eren, Eren lands himself in deep shit as usual, Marco is freckled jesus!, Multi, One-Shot, but not ERERI thats last i only put it first cuz its the most relevant, cupid! au, does this count as underage anyway?, dont worry this is ERERI dont be intimidated by all those pairings, funny ending?, i think i got it covered?, if you think its funny, late valentine's day fic, they happen in that order, what else do i tag this as?, where i turn all my NOTPs into OTPs, you could probably figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you prepared to receive this task?" A deep, rich voice asked.<br/>A young boy in his teens stood with confidence before the speaker and answered firmly.<br/>"yes. I am ready to receive this task, sir."<br/>"Very well then. Eren Jaeger, I now bestow upon you the duty of Cupid, the god of love."<br/>- -<br/>One-shot where Eren Jaeger is Cupid and spends most of Valentine's Day tracking down the evasive Levi.<br/>Will Eren manage to introduce Levi to the world of love or will he continue to live on his bitter life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cupid's Catastrophe"

**Author's Note:**

> Late V-day fic!  
> guilty cuz i should be working on my Popstar AU fic ,but not cuz i HAD to do this!  
> So many errors! didnt beta! I'll check and edit them later, but i cant wait longer to post!  
> My first one-shot! woo-hoo! (Also my first finished fic,wow sorry "A song from the heart")  
> AO3s spacing is weird right now so sorry in advance?  
> Its party time! lets go! I hope you like it!  
> [EDIT: (I tried to edit the format/ errors,but it may still contain some)]

 

"Are you prepared to receive this task?" A deep, rich voice asked.

                A young boy in his teens stood with confidence before the speaker and answered firmly.

"Yes. I am ready to receive this task, sir."

"Very well then. Eren Jaeger, I now bestow upon you the duty of Cupid, the god of love."

\- -

                Eren Jaeger had always dreamed that one day, he would become a god of myth. Ever since he had first gained his wings, he went to train in hopes of accomplishing said goal.

                Now here he was, obtaining his golden bow and sacred arrows under the well known name, Cupid. It was almost surreal; finally having his wish comes true.

                Before him, the role had belonged to Mikasa Ackerman, a very talented angel. She was something like a sister to the boy.

                It was his turn now and he vowed to himself that he'd give his 150% and make sure to apply all of his acquired skills to his duty.

                He made his way to a marvelously grand gate, intricate designs woven delicately with threads of gold, his set of bow and arrows in tow.

                Standing next to the gate was a male with a friendly expression, dark hair and freckles that adorned his face. He was known as "Freckled Jesus", but others would call him Marco. He turned to Eren and offered him a warm smile.

"I wish you good luck, Cupid. You have my blessings." He said sincerely.

                Eren grinned and nodded in reply.

"Thank you, sir. I shall give it my all."

                The gate doors spread open as the teen stepped forward, clutching his bow and arrows tightly in excitement. He would finally be able to leave and explore to the human world. Though he had been human himself at one time, he did not remember it. As is the curse of an angel.

                He gasped at the wondrous sight at the edge of the clouds, his grin widening. Now was the time to show off the fruits of his labor.

                He cast one last glance at Marco, who gave a small nod in encouragement. Turning back to face the world below, the young brunette drew in a deep breathe before leaping off and elegantly descending into the land of the mortals.

\- - -

                Eren was successful in hitting every target he had been assigned. With a practiced grace, he would pull back the bow string and release, the arrow colliding with his objectives dead on.

                It was a special day in particular, one that humans refer to as "Valentine's Day". He was told in advance that this was Cupid's most important day of the year; A day where humans would worship him in hopes of finding love. And so, he did just that. The Cupid made sure that no mortal was left out of the world's wonder.

                It was then that he came across his final target. He went by the name Levi; A short, grumpy, raven-haired man with a bitter outlook and cold eyes.

                Eren flapped his wings and perched onto a nearby tree branch. He watched as Levi pushed past the double door of a building and followed him inside.

                There, he saw the raven sitting across a tall, handsome man with neatly combed blonde hair and thick eyebrows. He had very defined cheekbones and was talking to Levi with a small smile plastered on his face. It was returned with an uninterested expression. They seemed to be discussing business matters.

                Eren fluttered onto a cabinet, overseeing the pair. A young male with jaw length blonde hair stood behind Erwin as the two conversated.

"So, what do you say, Levi? Do you accept my offer?"

                The raven simply shrugged, unimpressed.

"I think you can do better than that, Erwin. That is, if you actually want my support."

                Cupid adjusted his position and pulled out an arrow, aiming it at Levi. He was his final target and the brunette saw this as his chance, while Levi was distracted.

                Placing all his focus on Levi, he slowly pulled back the string, prepared to let go at any moment.

                Erwin later stood up and extended his hand to the raven.

"Well, i suppose we have struck a deal then?"

                Just as Eren released the string, Levi stood up to shake Erwin's hand and the projectile flew past him, ricocheting off the wooden table.

                The angel blinked. He... missed? He actually missed? In a state of shock, he watched helplessly as the arrow bounced and deflected itself around the room.

                The blonde chuckled, satisfied with the raven's decision. He turned towards his assistant behind him.

"Now that we have that settled, it is time i take my leave. Armin, i need you to--"

                His sentence was cut off as the arrow pierced his arm. He flinched and instinctively placed his hand over the punctured area. Armin rushed over, worried by his boss' sudden shift in demeanor.

"Sir! Sir, are you all right?" The younger blonde asked, his voice filled with concern.

                Erwin rubbed the sore area, reassuring his assistant.

"yes, I'm fine. No need to worry your--" He looked at Armin's face and stared. "...beautiful face."

                Eren's jaw dropped. This was not part of the plan. Armin blushed a deep crimson and turned his face away slightly.

"errm... excuse me?"

                Erwin then proceeded to take a hold of both of Armin's hands into his own and looked him right in the eye.

"Armin, I would be delighted if you were to accompany me to a fancy dinner tonight." he said, offering him a charming smile.

                Armin stammered and flustered at the sudden request, but in the end lowered his head and gave a small nod. Erwin lovingly ruffled Armin's hair a bit, succeeding in further embarrassing the younger male.

                Eren shook his head. Erwin wasn't on his list for today, but at least that meant he didn’t have to chase after him for later. Instead, he left the room in pursuit of his original objective.

                Levi had left the newly formed couple alone and made his way out of the building. He adjusted his suit as he walked down the steps.

 _‘I had a feeling Erwin had a thing for younger men. I just didn't think he'd dare to be so bold about it.’_ Levi thought _._

_‘Maybe he's losing his touch? Probably not. The way he handled that brat was so damn smooth. Though i suppose that includes me as well. That manipulative bastard.’_

                The raven continued his brisk pace until he reached his car and got in, wasting no time in starting the engine. He still had errands to fulfill. Unbeknownst to him, Eren was hot on his trail, following the car the entire time to it's next destination.

\- - -

                The car gradually came to a halt and was parked in a large lot. Levi grabbed a suitcase placed on the seat beside him and stepped out of the vehicle. He produced a card from his pocket and used it to pass through the secured door.

                Eren flew behind him, following the man where ever he went.

 _'You might have slipped away before, but im not going to miss this time!'_ The young Cupid thought with determination.

                Levi stopped in front of an office door and fixed his tie before knocking. A gentle, female voice answered.

"Come in!"

                The raven gripped the handle and turned it, walking into the spacious room. Many workers sat down at their desks, typing away with an almost inhuman agility at their keyboards. He walked up to a desk in particular, stopping to place the suitcase on the female's desk.

"Petra, i need you to submit these papers. The ones that need to be faxed are in the folder."

                Petra gently brushed her short hazelnut locks away and tucked some behind her ear before looking up to speak.

"Sure thing, Levi sir. I'll get right on that. "

                She took the suitcase and opened it, organizing the papers onto her desk. A man with two toned hair spoke up.

                "So, how did the discussion go, Sir? Did you manage to get your- arghhthh!!" He was cut off mid sentence when he accidentally bit down on his tongue, a small wisp of blood splattering his keyboard.

                The raven scrunched up his face in mild disgust, but didn’t seem to be surprised at all. Petra however, stood up and handed him a clean handkerchief.

"Auruo! Watch where you make a mess! you're getting the brand new desktop dirty!" She reprimanded. "Besides, it obviously went well. He wouldn't have stopped by so soon if it hadn't."

                Auruo placed the cloth to his mouth and nodded. He then stood up and walked towards a door labeled "Cleaning Supplies".

                Eren scoffed as he stood at the doorway.

_'Wow. Humans are quite rude. She seemed so nice a minute ago.'_

                The hazel-haired woman quickly reclaimed her seat in front of her desktop and sighed.

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll have that cleaned up soon." she said sweetly.

 _'So that's how it is.'_ Eren thought. _'I guess that'll just make things easier for me.'_

                He reached for an arrow and placed it to the bowstring.

_'I'll get you this time, Levi.'_

                He slowly approached the short man, maintaining his aim all the while.

"I know you will." Levi stated indifferently. Petra typed away at her computer, submitting and digitizing files.

                Eren focused the projectile on Levi's back. _'Just a little more... and... Now!'_ A sudden gleam flashed in his Caribbean eyes as he released and let the arrow fly. It made a line drive to the raven's shoulder blade. Or at least it would have, if he hadn't stepped aside to grab a cup of coffee last second.

                Petra stood up from her desk to sort the papers into cabinets and folders when she felt a sharp pinch on her backside.

"Ouch!"

                She jumped comically, rubbing her inflicted bottom. Auruo strolled back in, having recovered from the previous accident and held up two bottles of disinfectant.

"Uh, which one works better on that surface?"

"..ugh.. well i normally use the-" She ceased her self soothing as she lifted her head to meet Auruo's eyes. He blinked and looked around, mildly confused.

"Eh, Petra? Is something the mat- gthh!!" He chomped down on his tongue once again.

                She swiftly rushed to his aid, another cloth clutched between her fingers.

"Oh, you poor thing! Here, let me get that for you." She lightly dabbed the fabric on his chin, cleaning away the dripping blood.

                Auruo simply stood there, frozen in place. He was absolutely stunned.

"I-ith thomthing wong, Pethwa?" He stammered.

"Truth be told, there is." She said softly, wiping away the last of the crimson fluid. "It's taken me so long to realize how much you mean to me. I won't stand to wait any longer. So how about it? Would you be my Valentine and join me for a romantic dinner tonight?" She offered sweetly as she bat her eyelashes at him lovingly.

                Levi peered up from his coffee mug and raised a brow at her sudden change of heart.

                This succeeded in earning another bite of the tongue from Auruo as he stuttered a chain of incoherent syllables. She gasped and quickly tended to his injury, repeatedly asking him if he was okay. After much hysteria, he nodded his head and managed to accept her offer.

                Eren ruffled his disheveled chestnut locks in frustration. Levi shook his head and placed the emptied mug on the desk. He advanced towards the door and gave a quick farewell before taking his leave.

 _'How could i miss!? Again!'_ The angel wondered. _'That shorty is a lot more evasive than i thought.'_ He proceeded to unhooked the strap and check his quiver.

_'Only one arrow left. I can't afford to miss this time!!'_

He clenched the shaft in his hand tightly, his persistent nature and strong will urging him on, bringing new confidence. He continued to chase after the raven-haired man.

                Levi sighed, making a beeline for his vehicle.

 _'That was surprising. What is with everyone today? Was everyone bitten by the love bug or some shit?'_ He pondered. _'Maybe underneath all their quarrels lied genuine feelings?'_

                On his way to the car, Levi's phone vibrated as he retrieved it from his pocket. It was the crazy scientist, Hanji. He groaned upon reading the I.d, but accepted the call anyway.

                The moment he answered, he was greeted with something along the lines of an ecstatic screech. He winced and moved the phone away from his ear, lowering the volume.        

                Hanji was asking him to stop by her place. Apparently she had something very interesting to show him. Despite arguing that he didn't feel like going, her incessant personality eventually convinced him to begrudgingly agree to her request.

                He hung up and swore under his breath, throwing his cell onto the passenger seat.

_'God damn it, Hanji. This better be good or so help me i'll fucking skin you alive.'_

                He inserted the key and started the engine, shifting the vehicle into reverse and out of the parking lot. The faster he went to see her, the faster he could go home and rest. Eren was already in the backseat of the car, allowing Levi to drive him to their next location.

\- - -

                The moment Levi landed a knock on the wooden door, he almost feel forward when it suddenly swung open. A woman with a high ponytail and thick rimmed glasses grinned almost manically at the raven. She let him catch his footing before pulling him into her deathly grip and squeezed him tight.

"Levi! You made it! And in record time too! That's a new one. You must be eager to see what i have in store for you!" She chirped in a sing-song tone.

                Even though mortals could not see or hear angels, Eren couldn't help but cover his mouth as he laughed at the scene unfolding before him.

                The short man pried himself from her arms, shoving her off and adjusting his clothing.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me, you lunatic!" He gave a slightly agitated sigh and composed himself. He didn't know why he was friends with this woman. He didn't even know how it happened. All he knew was that she'd be in her own asylum room at the nut house if it weren't for her high intelligence and passion for science.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can leave me alone, so get to it, four-eyes."

                She beamed, unaffected by his harsh words.

"Fine by me! Right this way, Grumpy!" Levi followed her as she escorted him into a different room, Eren trailing after them.

                The room was typical of Hanji. A large assortment of widgets, scraps, beakers and other metallic monstrosities were scattered on examination tables and counter tops. In other words, it was in complete disarray.

                Levi frowned at the sight. He didn't particularly like when something was unorderly, or anything messy at all for that matter.

_'Of course. Leave it to Hanji to leave a huge ass mess everywhere. She could care to clean up her shit once in awhile.'_

                Eren looked around the room in awe. He had never seen such strange devices quite like this before. Hanji stopped in front of counter with an angular mound covered by a velvety fabric.

"Here we are! My newest invention! I hope you're ready to get your socks blown off! That is, if it actually works."

                Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms.

"Hold up. You called me here to show me a piece of junk you aren't even sure will work? What the fuck, Hanji!"

                Hanji started to slip off the large cloth as she spoke.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss. It's still a work in progress, yes, but i think i have it figured out. You can help me test it out!"

                Levi stared at her and drummed his fingers on his bicep impatiently, clearly unimpressed. If looks could kill.

                Hanji sighed. "Okay, Look at it this way then. If it manages to work, you'll be the first one to know! It's gonna be great, trust me!"

                The raven tapped his foot and looked at her.

"Fine. This thing better not blow up in my face or I’ll make you wish your grand-mother was never born. "

                Hanji gave a hearty laugh.

"That's the spirit, Levi! Now behold! My greatest invention yet!"

                With a flourish, she yanked the fabric off to reveal her recently made gadget.

"Tah-dah!"

                She picked up the device and showed it to Levi for closer assessment. He paused and gave her an incredulous look. She couldn't possibly be serious.

"A mirror." He deadpanned. "You made me haul my ass all the way here to show me a fucking mirror!?" He hoped with all his being that this was a joke, otherwise he'd be sent to prison on account of violently assaulting a loony woman.

                She waved a finger at him.

"Ah ah. Not just any average mirror. No no no no no, THIS mirror is special. It allows us to see things we can't normally catch with the naked eye!" She squealed with barely contained excitement.

"Ya see, with this, we'll finally have the ability to spot things that many people don't believe exist." She leaned in, adding in almost a whisper. "Other worldly beings."

                Levi blinked. He knew she wasn't always right in the head, but now this was just plain insanity.

"So basically, you're saying we can see supernatural stuff with this thing? You honestly want me to believe you made something like that?"

                She shoved the reflective surface in front of his face.

"If you don't believe me, give it a whirl! There's no harm in testing it out! We might find something interesting in here!"

                Levi gave a long roll of his eyes.

"Alright, whatever. I'll check it out."

                He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly curious to know if the strange contraption could accomplish such a feat. If it functioned properly, what type of creatures would he see? He moved closer and peered into the device, scanning the surface in attempts of finding something.

                At that moment, Eren stopped his inspection of the other inventions and looked over at the duo, noticing that the raven was actually standing in place, right in front of the woman.

                His heart leapt into his throat as he realized with a jolt that this was his opportunity to achieve his goal. With a spider like grace, the angel's fingers grazed the leathery surface of his quiver until his fingers wrapped securely around his final arrow.

 _'This is my last chance. It's all or nothing.'_ He gulped.

                Pulling out the arrow, he aligned it to the bowstring, setting tension on it.

_'One shot. That's all i have.'_

                Cautiously, he approached the raven from behind, this time preparing for any sudden movements the older male may make.

                 Levi grunted and pulled away.

"I don't see anything. I told you this thing wouldn't wor-" a sharp surge went up his spine, preventing him from finishing his sentence. He placed a hand on his back.

"What the fuck?" He rubbed the spot of affliction.

                Eren stood in place, arm extended outwards, clutching the bow as the other remained pulled back, fingers relaxed from the released pressure.

"I... I did it. I got him!" He breathed, surprised by his own actions.

                Hanji gave her friend a strange look.

"Huh? What is it? Find something?"

                Levi stood up straight.

"No, i thought i felt something. That stupid mirror didn't work so you're still-"

                The cupid watched with great exhilaration as Levi looked up to Hanji.

"...The most precious creature i have ever laid eyes on."

                Eren threw his fists up into the air victoriously and shouted.

"Yeah! I did it! woo-hoo! That's how it's done!"

                The woman simply stared at the raven, appalled by his words. That was very unlike her friend.

"Uhh.. Thank you, Levi. I didn't know you thought that about m- Hey wait! Where are you going!?"

                She watched in confusion as he turned away from her and walked in the opposite direction.

                The young brunette was busy celebrating when he felt his arm become grabbed by an unknown force and a warm hand placed on his cheek. He turned his head and came face to face with familiar icy blue eyes and a small, heart-warming smile. It was a strange contradiction, but still managed to feel just as comforting.

                His eyes widened as the raven pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. His face became flushed as a dark pink hue came over his features.

 _'W-what!? What's going on? How is this even happening!?'_ He thought, mind in a panic.

                His eyes went to find an equally flabbergasted Hanji and that's when he saw it. The mirror she held up showed them both perfectly.

_'Well shit. Eren Jaeger, what have you gotten yourself into!?'_

The meganeko observed her friend's actions. He almost made it seem as if someone were there. That's when an idea struck her.

                Piecing two and two together, she held up the device in front of herself, tilting it to find the angle that displayed the raven- haired man. Her assumptions had been proven correct as the mirror revealed two figures; a Love dazed Levi speaking sweet nothings to a very flustered Cupid. She guffawed upon noticing the arrow impaled in the short man's lower spine.

_'Good job, Cupid. You managed to get your target. But i'm guessing it didn't happen exactly as you planned it. Who would've thought that grumpy man would ever find love. And with the god of it to boot!'_

                She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell, pointing it at the mirror. A flash went off as the phone captured a once-in-a-lifetime image; Levi embracing an adorably embarrassed angel.

                Hanji grinned at the photo and laughed.

"Happy Valentine's day!!"

 

  
  


- 

 

~~(Hanji then had to take it upon herself and stop Levi from further sexually harrassing the young Cupid.)~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just haaaad to do that last sentence.  
> Levi has no self restraint.  
> He is the most straightforward after all.  
> Poor Eren! :D  
> eh, they'll figure it out! :3  
> i greatly appreciate any comments ,kudos, bookmarks that you guys give me!  
> DOnt be afraid to comment! i dont bite.. (Not into that)  
> Btw heres some quick art i did for this fic:  
> http://yassdenswh.deviantart.com/art/The-CATASTROPHE-435345517?q=gallery%3AYASSDENSWH&qo=0  
> i think i'll do more (That's not crappy like this one) later
> 
> Part 2 is : "Doubts & Dilemmas" if ur imagination isn't enough ,or u simply enjoy follow ups!


End file.
